


She likes that reality

by madsmurf



Series: Handwritten fic [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His smile is bright and she craves; craves so badly to touch and for a moment she actually believes, against all odds, that it is true. That she can reach out and touch his cheek with her fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She likes that reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> Expanded and edited version of the handwritten fic.

His smile is bright and she craves; craves so badly to touch and for a moment she actually believes, against all odds, that it is true. That she can reach out and touch his cheek with her fingertips. Despite everything, for those few seconds, she _believes_. She knows, however, that no matter how much she craves or wants, it will never be true. When she doesn’t want to know the reality of her situation she likes to think that, maybe, he would like her. Just as much as she likes him; likes to think that he would be smitten by her wit, charm and humour. In those moments she can pretend that in a different time that they are together.

She imagines that he likes his coffee dark and bitter while she likes her tea with just a dash of milk and a spoonful of sugar. That he likes to take long walks where they would talk about everything and anything the entire time. It would be fantastic; they wouldn’t agree on everything, sometimes to the point where it would end in a stilled silence, and that would make it just that bit sweeter. She likes that reality.

She likes the realities where she lives the best.

Instead she is stuck watching him, moving from one stage of life to another, and never being seen; and most days she is okay with that if it means she can see his smile.


End file.
